


"I Need You Now"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Don't Expect Me Not to Fall [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Duo decides to try something new to help kickstart a romantic evening with Heero...with unexpected results.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Need You Now"

**Author's Note:**

> For Mission Insane.

Duo's eyes darkened after he took a swig of sickeningly sweet tasting liquid from the decadently designed bottle reminiscent of a love potion vial. The bottle in question was marketed as 'Bare It All' and for good reason—it was designed to help elevate the senses and increase desire. Duo bought it under the impression that it was a load of crap, just one more thing on the market designed to steal your money while claiming to do something. He took a shallow breath, hands shaking as the liquid pumped through his veins. Heero was gorgeous under normal circumstances, but under the haze of a drug used to induce unbridled lust, he looked delectable—his eyes gazing quizzically at him, probably wondering if it even worked, lips parted ever so slightly, legs folded on the bed.

Duo pictured those legs wrapped around his waist, mouth parted before his name was on Heero's lips, eyes half-lidded and clouded with want and need, darkened with desire until—  
"Does it work?"  
Duo let out a shaky exhale.  
"Sit on my lap," Duo said. "I need to feel you."

Heero climbed onto Duo's lap and Duo moaned at the friction such a simple action caused, cock hardening to nearly painful proportions as it tried to rip free of his jeans.  
"This is the thing you bought?" Heero asked, as he straddled Duo's thighs, arms resting on Duo's shoulders.  
"Right now I'm so fucking sensitive I think you sitting here could make me come," Duo murmured, pulling Heero even closer, encircling his arms around Heero completely before devouring his mouth, leaving a hot trail of kisses from his jaw to his shoulder. Every touch he gave Heero ignited a spark inside him, stoking a fire that had been started with half a jerry can of gasoline. He lay Heero down on the bed and admired the deep red bruises forming on his neck and collar bone, how rumpled Heero's shirt was, and that _look_ in Heero's eyes that said exactly what Duo was thinking.

_I need you now_.


End file.
